Timothy Dugan (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Dum-Dum Dugan | Aliases = Libra | Nicknames = Timothy, Dum Dum | Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , ( ), , , , , | Relatives = Wife (unknown) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, formerly Boston, Massachusetts, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 260 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, soldier, former circus strong man | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 #1 | Death = Original Sins Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Early Life Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. He worked as a circus strongman and was on tour in England on the lead up to World War II. World War II During World War II, Dugan helped Nick Fury and Sam Sawyer escape the Nazis during a mission. Dugan later joined the British Army, and when Sawyer was charged with creating Fury's First Attack Squad, also known as the Howling Commandos, Sawyer invited Dugan to become second in command. His exceptional strength saved the day in several of his adventures with the group. During his time with the Howlers Dugan became skilled on all Allied small weapons and gained experience in all forms of hand to hand combat, especially Judo. With his trademark derby, Dum Dum frequently struck fear into the Nazi and Japanese enemies in mission after mission. The Howling Commandos were so feared by the Third Reich that a counter squad of elite fighters, the Blitzkrieg Squad was formed, and among their number, bar room brawler Siegfried, whose story of defeating six men with his bare hands made it to the ears of Von Strucker, was chosen to stand against Dum Dum Dugan. Among the foes Dum Dum squared off against was Colonel Klaue, stepping in for Fury on a one-on-one match with the iron-handed officer. Following this incident, Dugan was brought up on court martial charges, but Fury soon revealed that it was a plot by the Agent of a 1,000 Faces. Perhaps one of his most daring moments was his face off against the Sea Shark, during which he lead a group of prisoners to take over the German ship. Foreshadowing his future experiences in S.H.I.E.L.D., Dugan also faced a number of supernatural and super-human menaces during the war, including Baron Blood. Dugan had many opportunities to take command of the Howlers himself. On one occasion, trapped behind enemy lines during Allied bombings of a German town Dum Dum took command and lead a demoralized team back across heavily fortified enemy territory with a wounded Fury in tow. His experience with the Howlers lead to Dugan to being assigned to train the similar task force known as the "Deadly Dozen" by Sawyer. Promoted to sergeant, Dugan along with fellow Howlers Pinkerton and Maneli trained and fought alongside the Dozen on their first missions. Dugan was reassigned to the Howlers just prior to the Battle of the Bulge where he fought alongside not only his Howler teammates, but also the Deadly Dozen with their new commander and Captain America and Bucky . Serving Fury well as second in command of the Howlers during not only W.W.II but also later during missions in Korea. Great Wheel ]] In 1961, Dugan, along with other intelligence agents John Garrett, Thomas Davidson, Vasili Dassaiev, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Shoji Soma, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Daniel Whitehall and Viktor Uvarov, were called by Leonardo Da Vinci alias Aries to form the Great Wheel of Zodiac. Each member was assigned a codename from the Zodiac Calendar, Dugan being Libra. The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Da Vinci, he would provide them resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. The mission was a success, and Vasili began conspiring with with Viktor. Together, they betrayed the Great Wheel and stole the technology their missions had acquired. S.H.I.E.L.D. The broken Great Wheel led to the creations of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan and the Zodiac Cartel. Due to their long history together Nick Fury invited Dugan to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark Seven Dugan joined a team assembled by Howard Stark to kidnap Recorder 451 from the Greys' boss, which would eventually would help Stark and his wife to get a child. He later reassembled the team in order to kill the boss of the Greys and force his thugs to abandon Earth in order to preserve the safety of Howard's child. Original Sin It was revealed in this storyline that the real Dum Dum Dugan was killed in 1966 and he was replaced over the years by several Life Model Decoys such as Dum Dum Dugan (LMD). | Powers = None | Abilities = During his time with the Howlers Dugan became skilled on all Allied small weapons and gained experience in all forms of hand to hand combat, especially Judo. Due to his size, and his training as a circus strongman, Dugan has great physical strength, within human limits. | Strength = | Equipment = Dugan has access to a wide variety of equipment and weaponry designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. technicians. He wears a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform made of 9-ply Kevlar | Transportation = Helicarrier, various other air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. | Weapons = Dugan has access to the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. highly advanced arsenal of weaponry. | Notes = * Dugan is now officially referred to as "Commander" Dugan }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Howling Commandos Category:Weapons Expert Category:Humans Category:Shooting Category:Boxers Category:Government Agents